<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immortals by uwuculture</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415427">Immortals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuculture/pseuds/uwuculture'>uwuculture</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Vampires and stuff, anyway this is a very chiche story, honestly im just trying to actually plan out a thing and stick to it, idk yet, probably inconsistent updates, same with qrow, some fantasy elements, team jnpr centric, there may be some sex scenes later on, well actually a lot of fantasy elements, yang blake ruby and weiss are only mentioned in the first chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuculture/pseuds/uwuculture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when Jaune's car breaks down in the middle of a storm he opts to stay with three strangers who offer him a bed until the storm tides over, what he doesn't expect, is to be thrown into a world so different from his own.<br/>Will he be able to navigate this strange new world, or will he become lost to those he loves most?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Immortals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all started simply, a lone twenty-year-old wishing only to travel and see a little more of the world than his small hometown. It had been fun, he’d met new people, seen new things, and discovered that he was, without a doubt, terrible at mini golf.</p>
<p><br/>But now Jaune was on the home stretch, his travels had led him in almost a full circle back to his hometown. He still had about a half-day’s drive and he was hoping his beat-up old car had enough life left in it to make the ride back. It would be a struggle, but he could make it, hopefully. Things didn’t sound great though, the slight rumble of the engine at the beginning of his journey had transformed into a roar that drowned out the radio almost entirely, and he had to be making petrol stops more and more frequently. He had enough that he could reach the nearest petrol station an hour or so down the road, however with his recent problems he had some reason to worry about that prediction.</p>
<p><br/>Right now, however, his main priority was the storm. It had been on a course to miss the town, but on the morning news it had been announced that there had been an unexpected change in route that meant that it was now heading right his way. If his car were to break down, he wouldn’t be able to push it to the petrol station in the storm, not without risking his health. So he was resigned to driving forwards and hoping beyond all hope that his car could last. He was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fuck all but fields and a few abandoned looking houses, and the road was pretty dead on most days, so getting help would be almost out of the question. Though he supposed if the houses were as abandoned as they looked he could squat in one of those for the night and push his car to the nearest station when the storm subsided, though that was not an idea that he wanted to entertain unless strictly necessary.</p>
<p><br/>Thinking back on the past few weeks he began to miss it, despite the fact that he was technically not ‘finished’ yet, not until he got home. He’d spent some time visiting Ruby, Yang and her girlfriend Blake. Friends from high school that he barely saw anymore due to a combination of work, college, school, and an internship Ruby and Yang had taken up with their uncle. Though he supposed that’s how life went wasn’t it. You grow up, make a bunch of friends and then never get to see any of them ever again, like with Weiss, his former crush and friend who had been intending to join them on many attempted meetups over the past couple of years yet had been unable to come to a single one due to her father’s inability to allow her free time. It had been sad to once again have to meet up without her, leaving a laptop with discord open in a corner on the off chance that she would be able to call them before she went to sleep. She had for a couple hours and for that blissful moment it had been like high school again. To be honest the four of them were the only friends he really had. He knew people in college and at his old job, but they were more acquaintances than anything else, people he knew and could talk to, but he wouldn’t hang out with outside of the institutions that he met them in.</p>
<p><br/>If he was being honest with himself those brief few hours were where his mini holiday peaked. The stuff he did after paled in comparison to hearing Blake laugh at one of Yang’s shitty puns or ganging up against Weiss with the others because the ice queen said something that reminded everyone just how rich she was. It was sad knowing that they wouldn’t be able to do that for a long time after this.<br/>A loud crack of thunder distracted him from his musings he focused himself back on getting to his home. The journey was slow as his car had decided that it was getting fed up of doing its job of driving him. What a mood honestly. It was on this slow drive forwards that his car spluttered to a stop and died. He sat there for a bit in silence, twisting his keys in the ignition in a feeble attempt to get the car moving again.</p>
<p><br/>Nothing.</p>
<p><br/>He sighed and looked at the petrol meter, according to which he still had enough left that this shouldn’t be the cause of his problem. He felt dread fill his stomach as he looked out into the storm. He knew he had to go outside to see what the problem was, and he knew that depending on how long the storm lasted, he might not have enough petrol to just lock himself in the car, turn on heating and wait it out. Looking outside he could see the faint outline of a house in the distance, likely abandoned, but it would be worth knocking on the door to see if he could find help, perhaps a phone as his own had died an hour or so earlier, or maybe he could borrow a space heater and some blankets to help wait out the storm. If all else fails and the place is abandoned, squatting was still an option.</p>
<p><br/>Gathering his jacket gloves and scarf he took a deep, calming breath before unlocking the doors and heading out into the storm. He was blown off his feet almost immediately and decided that figuring out what was wrong with his car was a problem for future him and turned to head to the house. It didn’t take him long for his body to be soaked through, the thick jacket he was bundled in unable to withstand the torrent of rain and wind blowing him any way it desired. But he carried on, his eyes focused on the house as he slowly but surely made his way toward it. He got knocked off his feet a few times, and he had to marvel at the fact that despite its faults his car did manage to make it through the storm for as long as it did.</p>
<p><br/>As the house slowly came in to view, he began to take note of the way the flowers seemed to be slightly more tamed and placed less randomly than in the fields surrounding it, and there seemed to be some gardening equipment left out, no longer left neatly in the garden as it had been a moment earlier, but currently soaring through the air in a way that jaune thought, if he had been an inanimate object all his life, could be considered quite thrilling. At least until he spotted a shovel on a direct course towards him and had to dodge out the way before he ended up being decapitated.</p>
<p><br/>Once that obstacle was out the way however he began to see some light peeking out behind the curtains of the house, and relief flooded to his chest at the tiny signs of life.</p>
<p><br/>He quickly ran up to the front door and rapped on it hurriedly, hoping for a quick response, if any. He stood there for however long, probably a few seconds but time seemed to stretch on indefinitely in the storm, as he was slapped by the wind and rain, and also maybe a few leaves. But eventually he heard some shuffling behind the door and a slow creaking of the door signalled that there really was someone living out here in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p><br/>Whatever he was expecting of the occupants of the house in front of him was suddenly thrown out the metaphorical window as the door swung open to reveal a man roughly around Jaune’s age with long, dark hair pulled into a messy bun and eyes that seemed to jump out against the dark circles that lingered beneath them. He was thankful that he had already had his bi awakening because boy howdy if not then seeing the man would’ve been one hell of a moment. Other than the man’s good looks the most obvious fact about his appearance was that he looked tired, as if just waking up from a nap and his bleary eyes looked Jaune up and down as if he was trying to figure out if he was still dreaming.</p>
<p><br/>“Can… I help you?” The man’s baritone voice broke through the blaring of the wind and the crashing rain and for a moment Jaune forgot what he was here for.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, um, hi. My car kinda broke down and I guess I was wondering if you have like a phone or anything to call a mechanic. Mine kinda died” The words came out in quick succession as Jaune struggled to stay focused on his issues rather than getting distracted by the shorter locks of hair that had escaped from the man's bun and fallen to frame his face.</p>
<p><br/>“I, uh, don’t think we have any signal. Because of the storm” Jaune was glad that the man seemed just as awkward in his answer, though whether that be because his nap had just been interrupted or because he was just like that as a person was up for debate.</p>
<p><br/>“Right, right. That makes sense.” The silence that set into the air following Jaunes response seemed somehow thicker than the storm as the two men realised neither knew how to exit the conversation.</p>
<p><br/>“Do you… want to come inside at least?” The man seemed hesitant to ask, though from looking at him jaune couldn’t sense any ill will or intent. And the rain did seem to be picking up a bit more.</p>
<p><br/>“That would be good. Thank you.” Jaune gave a small nod of thanks to the man as he said this, and the man quickly stepped aside to let him in.</p>
<p><br/>As Jaune stepped into the hallway of the house the door was quickly shut behind him, shutting out the cold air and a lot of the sound, so much so that he was able to hear some vague chatter coming from down the hallway.</p>
<p><br/>“Here, let me take your jacket.” Jaune almost jumped as the other man spoke. The man seemed to be almost too silent, with no sound of breathing or shuffling of feet that would give away just how close the two of them were standing to each other.</p>
<p><br/>Jaune quickly shrugged off his jacket, and without a word the other man took it and hung it up on a spare hook on the door. After removing the jacket Jaune let out a large shiver, his entire body soaked through.</p>
<p><br/>“Thank you, again, for letting me come in,” Jaune realised, all of a sudden, that the two of them didn’t even know each other’s names, “I’m Jaune Arc, by the way.”</p>
<p><br/>“It's no problem. I’m Ren.” Ren seemed to put his hand forwards to shake it, however quickly drew it back to rub at the nape of his neck as he took in how thoroughly Jaune had been soaked through.</p>
<p><br/>“I- Yeah sorry about all the water, it's pretty heavy out there.” Jaune fumbled over his words, cringing at himself for his lack of people skills.</p>
<p><br/>“Its fine,” The sound of shuffling down the hall seemed to momentarily distract the long haired man before he turned back to Jaune, “I can lend you some clothes, though I think the only ones in the house that’ll fit you belong to one of my partners’. The storm does seem to be getting worse so I know it might be weird but we have a spare room and it's probably gonna be warmer and safer than your car.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh um, if that’s okay with you. I don’t wanna intrude honestly but I, uh, don’t think my cars gonna turn on at all without the help of a mechanic, which we are unable to call.” As Jaune said this he took a look around the hallway they stood in. It was sizable, and for the first time Jaune realised how big the house he was in was, as he hadn’t really been able to tell through the wind and rain. It was decorated modestly with muted tones and a few paintings and plants, quite tasteful for what Jaune assumed to be a student house.</p>
<p><br/>As Jaune was looking around Ren seemed to silently disappear, before coming back equally as quietly with a towel.</p>
<p><br/>“Dry yourself off with this while I get a change of clothes from Pyrrha, then I’ll show you to the spare room so you can get changed.” With that Ren made his leave down the hall, before a second later a tall redhead quickly ran out from where Ren left to to go up the stairs.</p>
<p><br/>The redhead returned fairly quickly from downstairs while Jaune was patting down his hair and waited until his head was fairly dry to talk.</p>
<p><br/>“Hello, I’m Pyrrha Nikos. Ren told us you were staying here for the night?” Pyrrha seemed fairly cheerful as she held out what looked to be a hoodie and some sweatpants.</p>
<p><br/>“Uh, yeah. Thanks for the clothes.” As he took the clothes from her he took a moment to take in her features. Like Ren she was far more good looking than most people had any right to be, with long red hair pulled up into a high ponytail and eyes that seemed almost unnaturally green.</p>
<p><br/>She smiled at him, before gesturing for him to follow her up the stairs. He did so tentatively, looking at his surroundings as he did so. It seemed as he got further up the stairs more creative differences seemed to pop up surrounding décor, with a Greek style vase being placed directly below a framed copy of Kira Kira Pop Princess in probably the most tacky and expensive looking frame jaune had ever seen. He took a slight pause at that before hearing a slight chuckle from Pyrrha.</p>
<p><br/>“Our other Partner, Nora, thought it would be funny. Ren takes it down every time he cleans and every time without fail Nora puts it back up.” She had a fond smile on her face as she said this, her eyes looking at the display fondly.</p>
<p><br/>“I take it your talking about the vase and not the most underrated DS game of our generation, because if Ren’s got a problem with Kira Kira Pop Princess then I am gonna have to fight him.” Jaune watched as she turned to him, seemingly shocked, before she realised that he was joking. Once she did she began to laugh, probably more than the joke required, but it seemed genuine enough that Jaune felt a little better about himself after.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, I would love to see that.” A few more quiet giggles left her mouth before the two continued towards the spare room just a couple doors from where they paused. “This is where you’ll be staying, it’s got a bathroom in there as well and if you want to have a shower then I’m sure Ren would be happy to let you borrow some shower supplies. Also if you want I was just about to put on a dark wash so if you bring your clothes down it’ll be clean for tomorrow” With that she gave him a small wave and trotted back down the hallway to the stairs.</p>
<p><br/>Jaune stepped into the spare room and quickly stripped from his cold, soggy clothes and patted himself down with the towel again before putting on the change of clothes Pyrrha gave him. They were fairly baggy, probably designed to be oversized given that Pyrrha seemed to be about the same size as him, if not a bit more muscular. He quickly wrapped his wet clothes in the towel so as to not have them drip onto the floors.</p>
<p><br/>As he headed downstairs he began to hear the voices of Ren and who he assumed to be Nora talking loudly in the kitchen.</p>
<p><br/>“I mean yeah I can take a look at the car but honestly I don’t know if I’ll be able to do anything, especially with this storm going on. I mean it's not like I have any proper equipment to do more than tighten bolts and fill up the gas tank.” The higher of the two voices said. The voice spoke quickly, more so than Pyrrha does and far quicker than Jaune has herd Ren speak.</p>
<p><br/>“I mean it’s not like I know what’s wrong with his car, that might be all that he needs.” That voice was definitely Ren, who seemed to be talking about Jaune and his car.</p>
<p><br/>Jaune nervously approached the door and gave it a swift knock. There was a quick silence before he heard Pyrrha’s voice call on him to enter.</p>
<p><br/>As he stepped through the door Pyrrha quickly came to collect the ball of clothes in his hands while another, smaller redhead quickly ran up to him and held up her hand for him to shake it. Like Ren and Pyrrha she looked beautiful, with gentle flicks of ginger hair and large electric blue eyes that stared at him excitedly.</p>
<p> <br/>“Hi. I’m Nora, you’re Jaune, right?” He wasn’t sure if that was a question or a demand as she stood there with her hand out waiting for him to shake it while bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p>
<p><br/>He tentatively held out his hand as she grabbed it and shook it firmly, her skin almost uncomfortably cold against his.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, I’m Jaune Arc. I, uh, see you also are a connoisseur of Kira Kira Pop Princess.” He chuckled nervously at his own words as he saw Ren groan and slump in his seat behind Nora.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh my Gods, yes! Ren hates it but honestly I just think that he’s salty that I won't let him fill the house with more old paintings.” She said this with a dismissive wave of her hand at Ren, who began to protest behind her.</p>
<p><br/>“Those are important family heirlooms that have bee-“ He was quickly silenced by a hand to his mouth as Pyrrha began to step in.</p>
<p><br/>“Let's not get into this argument again, especially with a guest in the house.” She shot a quick glare at Nora as she said this, with Nora seeming to accept defeat and sit down.</p>
<p><br/>“So, Jaune, have you eaten yet?” Ren seemed to move on from the insult to his heirlooms and instead refocused on Jaune.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh uh, not since lunch.” He was hesitant to say because the three had already offered him so much, however at his words Ren seemed to quickly get up and move to the fridge in the corner to prepare some food.</p>
<p><br/>“I don’t think we have much left, we weren’t expecting the storm to hit this area so we didn’t think to stock up. We have black pudding though,” And Ren did indeed pull a stick of black pudding from the fridge to show Jaune “Do you want some?”</p>
<p><br/>“yeah, that would be lovely. Thank you so much for your hospitality.” He gave Ren an awkward smile as he went to take a seat next to Pyrrha.</p>
<p><br/>“Ooohh can I have some?” Nora piped up as Ren went to start cooking, and the two seemed to start up some small chatter.</p>
<p><br/>The rest of the evening passed fairly quickly, with the other three having already eaten it was just Jaune and Nora, who had convinced Ren to cook her some seconds, who ate anything. After some time and some light getting to know you chatter Pyrrha excused herself to bed, carrying up Nora, who had fallen asleep at the kitchen table some time earlier. The evening ended quietly, with Jaune thanking Ren for the food and the place to stay before heading up to the spare room and promptly passing out on the bed with the worsening sounds of rain and wind thudding in the background.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>